


Happy Little Family

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate version of a character, Cute Kids, Don't like don’t read, F/M, Female James T. Kirk, Genderswap, Pirk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Jen and Chris celebrate their wedding along with their adorable daughter, Emma. About an 11 on the fluff meter, which is pretty typical for me.





	Happy Little Family

**Author's Note:**

> A couple months ago I found an old kink meme Prompt where Pike got Kirk pregnant and broke up with him before they found out. Then Nero happened. I headcanoned out a version with Fem! Kirk (Cause I don’t do Mpreg) and wrote a couple chapters. The problem is, I can’t seem to figure out the getting back together part, because my brain kept skipping to this ending. Maybe I’ll be able to figure it out one day. Sighs. In the meantime, enjoy this fluff!!

“Mama. Pitty Mama!” Crowed the toddler in the pink and white dress. Little Emma had managed to very nearly upstage her parents at their own wedding and had quickly won the hearts of the few guests who didn’t already know and adore her. 

She was currently being held on her uncle Sam’s lap, watching her mother and father enjoying their first dance. Chris and Jen had finally got their act together after years of longing, hurts, and miscommunication and tied the knot in delightful style. 

Emma had been flower girl and her cousin Peter the ring bearer, but being just 18 months decided she wanted to stay with daddy for the ceremony and clutched his pant leg rather than obey her grandma’s attempts to coax her back to the seats. 

Chris didn’t have the heart to peel her off of him or risk causing a scene, so he’d let her stay there as Jen walked up the aisle. 

Emma had proceeded to point and loudly proclaim “Mama! Mama!” As Jen neared, looking incredibly beautiful and radiant in her white gown. The audience chuckled and awwwed, causing the little girl to hide her face behind Chris for a minute. Jen, seeing the situation, understood quickly and grinned at her daughter and went with the flow, not batting an eyelash (well, other than at her groom, of course). 

Emma was pretty well-behaved during the ceremony, content to stare up in wide eyed wonder as her parents spoke their vows and occasionally reach out a tiny hand to reverently stroke Jen’s satin skirts. 

They’d written part of their vows and spoke straight from the heart, having been through so many ups and downs to get to this point: the ill advised fling during her first stint at the academy, the break up and Jen finding out she was pregnant, then the tense reunion and strained attempts to go back to what they’d been before. 

“Jen, I may have a bad track record when it comes to communication, timing and relationships, but I can’t thank you enough for being willing to give me a second chance after what I did to hurt you. You and our daughter are the best things to ever happen to me and I will spend the rest of my life showing you. I love you with all my crabbed, crusty heart.”

Jen smiled mistily and squeezed his hands before she began her own speech.

“Chris, I’ve spent my life expecting everything I cared about to be taken from me at any second, thus avoiding caring at all. When you came into my life and refused to let me push you away, I was completely amazed. I’ll never regret falling in love with you. Despite the rocky road, you’ve given me two of the most precious things I’ve ever found: persistent love and a precious little angel who’s the light of our lives. There is nothing that can pry us apart now and even if it tried, I wouldn’t let it. I’m madly in love with you, Christopher.”

He didn’t doubt that and felt the same way about this incredible woman. It had taken time and plenty of “tough love” intervention from their friends before they’d finally admitted they were still in love with each other, but once they’d really started to talk about things again, well, nature took it’s course and here they were. He’d never deserve her, but boy he was going to try. 

 

After the “TIL death do us part” portions of the vows, the rings came out. Emma’s blue eyes got big as she saw the sparkly band slide on her mama’s hand next to the sapphire engagement ring. 

“Wing!” She enthused, and pointed again. Jen grinned at her and nodded, leaning away for a moment to take Chris’s ring from her maid of honor. On it went and she whispered “Mine!” Triumphantly. 

“Yours.” Chris agreed with that smile that she could never get enough of. Only the hardest hearted person could resist the power of it, in her opinion.

They were announced officially married and enjoyed their first kiss as husband and wife—so much so, that Bones was heard to sigh heavily and mutter “Dammit, Jen!” As Phil let out a chuckle from his best man spot behind Chris. 

“We’re embarrassing everyone!” She whispered smugly, taking Emma’s hand in hers to begin the recessional. 

“Isn’t it fun?” He quipped back, with an equally unrepentant smirk. Chris took hold of Emma’s other hand and the three of them walked back down the aisle to many cheers, The delighted Emma giggling between them. 

Now, while Jen and Chris danced, the fair-haired toddler was being entertained by her aunt, uncle, and cousins as well as Joanna McCoy, who’d taken her under her wing and was helping her with a coloring page. 

“What’s your favorite color, Emma?” The ten year old McCoy asked. 

Emma pointed a chubby finger at her large swath of yellow crayon scribbles covering most of the page. 

“Yeh-Yo!” She declared. 

“Don’t Tell me there’s gonna be another one of them in command gold,” Joanna’s Dad groaned to Sam Kirk. “Hopefully, I’ll be retired by then.”

Sam chuckled at the doctor’s dismay. 

“Wouldn’t surprise me, given her genetics, but it’s a bit early to worry about it. Girl’s got plenty of time. Maybe Joanna will influence her to take up medicine instead.”

“Now, there’s a thought!” The doctor perked up at this idea and smiled at the girls fondly.

“There’ll always be a McCoy to keep a Kirk offspring in line.” He said to himself proudly. 

Meanwhile Jen and Chris were enjoying their private moment as they danced. Jen looked up at Chris adoringly and Chris returned it, frequently murmuring sweet nothings to her.

“What’re you giggling about?” He asked her, feeling the vibration of her mirth. 

“Just thinking how awesome our wedding pics will be. That was really great how you handled the surprise tag along during the ceremony.”

“I’m such a pushover when it comes to my girls,” he said fondly. “Plus, Given her mood this morning, I didn’t want to risk a meltdown.”

“Good thinking. You’re really a good dad, Chris,” Jen praised. “She behaved pretty well up there, and brought the cute moments galore. When I saw her clinging to your leg, I kind of melted inside.”

“She’s pretty hard to resist, just like her mom,” Chris returned. “Can I remind you again just how stunning you are? My brain had to reboot when I first saw you in that gown.”

“That was the goal,” Jamie preened. “I saw this thing on the clearance rack and was like, It’s perfect! You’re looking pretty fab yourself in that tux.” 

She shimmied a bit and watched the satin move. It really was a stunning creation, with a mermaid style long fitted pleated bodice, but a skirt that glittered with crystals. Emma had been quite fascinated by it, which was probably why she’d behaved up front. 

Chris raised his eyebrows. 

“Clearance rack? I find that hard to believe.”

“I know,” she laughed. “I guess it’s considered out of season so it had to go and I got a bargain. Oh, man, the song’s over.”

At her disappointed expression, Chris pulled her in for a kiss.

“It May Be,” he whispered against her lips. “But we’ve got the rest of our lives to dance to it again and again.” 

Jen grinned up at him through happy tears. She really was the happiest person in the world right then. To think how far things had changed since a year and a half ago. 

Shortly after they finished, Sam claimed her for the next dance, and as she headed back out with him, she saw Chris scoop up Emma, eliciting a happy squeal and delivering baby kisses. 

“I have the best little family in the world,” she thought to herself.


End file.
